


Five Things Superman Wants from Batman

by KalaKitsune



Series: Young Justice Randomness [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman!, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(That he will probably never receive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Superman Wants from Batman

**Author's Note:**

> I may possible ship Superman/Batman… Can’t be helped!

1) Apple Pie, like Martha used to make

2) A back rub

3) A smile

4) A pet name

5) Naked apron… Wait… What!? A man can dream!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
